LOOK AT ME, MOM!
by Nagi -AoFujisaki- SPAzell
Summary: Punya saudara? Kakak atau adik? Pernah ngerasain di abaikan nggak sama ortu?/ Itulah yang saat ini dirasakan Ryuuji./"Aku pasti nggak bakal bisa bicara didepan Mama, Hiro, karena aku pasti akan menangis duluan, saking banyaknya rasa sakit hatiku…"


**Nagi –AoFujisaki- SPazell**

Hai~ Saia nulis fic baru lagi yang nggak kalah gaje sama fic sebelumnya… Huhuoo. Ide saia dapat dari bermacam-macam kejadian. Yaahh, mungkin ini bisa dibilang pengalaman (?) tapi saia ini anak yang paling tua, lho!

**LOOK AT ME, MOM!**

**Desclaimer : Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

**Story : Saia punya dengan tambahan dari teman-teman saia**

**Character : Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kiyama Hiroto, Haruya dan Fuusuke.**

**(Buat yang 2 orang terakhir itu hanya tambahan)**

**WARNING! EYD nggak jelas, Typos berceceran, OC (mungkin), OOC? sangat! Gaje bin Ajaib, Mengecewakan, Tidak memuaskan, Disarankan untuk membawa obat tetes mata.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read. masih ada waktu buat nge-klik kolom Back**

* * *

><p><strong>* * * * * * * * * * * KUFUFUFU* * * * * * * * * * * *<strong>

* * *

><p>Punya saudara? Kakak atau adik? Pernah ngerasain di abaikan nggak sama ortu? Gara-gara mereka lebih memperhatikan saudara kita itu? Menyebalkan nggak, sih?<p>

Itulah hal yang dipikirkan oleh aku, Ryuuji. Itu sebabnya, aku malas sekali kalau berada di rumah. Merasa seperti diabaikan oleh ortu karena kakak dan adikku itu.

Aku lebih senang berada di rumah Hiroto. Semua mainan untuk anak seusianya, dia punya. Yap, Hiroto punya ruang bermain sendiri di lantai atas rumahnya yang mirip _playground, _bahkan ada pasir putih dalam bak khusus dan istananya segala.

Makanya, setiap pulang sekolah, aku langsung bermain kerumah Hiroto sampai matahari pamit dari singgahsananya (baca: menjelang sore). Kami bisa tidur-tiduran di kasur empuknya sambil membaca buku dari majalah, komik, novel, koran sampai kamus yang sangat tebal. Bisa juga main ayunan, main boneka (?), bola, dan bermain pasir putih beserta istananya.

"Besok, gantian aku yang bermain ke rumahmu ya, Ryuu!" pinta Hiroto padaku yang tengah asik bermain pasir-nya.

"Ah, jangan! Nggak usah! Aku nggak punya mainan sebanyak kamu dan lagi semuanya tidak sebagus milikmu! Lagipula, nanti malah diganggu sama adikku! Lebih baik disini saja!" balasku.

"Yaah, Ryuuji. Tapi aku bosan! Aku mau main sama adikmu yang lucu itu!" rengek Hiroto.

"Haah? Kamu mau main sama Haruya yang nakal itu? Aku yang jadi kakaknya saja malas banget main sama dia!"

"Yee, adikmu itu lucu banget dan bikin gemes, tahu! Dia bisa menari (?) dan diajak bercanda, lucu banget! Beda sama boneka yang bisanya cuma diam saja (baca: bisu) !" balas Hiroto sambil memandangi deretan boneka keluaran pabrik ALIEA.

Sejenak aku hanya bisa diam, memikirkan kata-kata Hiroto yang baru saja dia katakan. ' Dia kan belum tahu kalau Haruya itu berisik, suka merusak buku dan mainanku, serta barang-barang milikku yang lain, dan rewel! Dan tambahan lagi yang membuatku _'OGAH' _bermain dengannya… karena dia sangat (amat) disanyangi oleh seluruh keluarga!

Huh, sebal banget rasanya! Kalau ingat betapa semua orang sangat sayang dan penuh perhatian kepada Haruya yang baru berumur 4 tahun itu, aku jadi _Bad Mood, _deh! Padahal, dulu semua perhatian hanya tertuju padaku seorang, termasuk perhatian dari Kak Fuusuke, kakakku satu-satunya. Tapi, nyatanya sekarang Kak Fuusuke lebih senang bermain bersama Haruya.

"Ryuuji!" panggil mama suatu hari, saat aku hampir naik ke lantai atas, sepulang dari rumah Hiroto.

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar, kemudian mempercepat langkahku. Sepertinya mama mengikuti dari belakang, tapi aku cuek saja. Kupercepat lagi langkahku, sampai kamarku.

"Ryuuji, Mama mau bicara!" kata mama tegas, sambil duduk dikursi belajarku.

"Ya sudah, bicara saja!" jawabku ketus.

Sejenak mama mendesah, kemudian memintaku duduk duranjang, berhadapan denganya. Terpaksa, aku duduk juga, meski dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sudah seminggu ini, Ryuuji pulang sore terus. Kemana saja sih sepulang sekolah?"

" kan Ryuuji sudah bilang sama Pak Osamu (sopirku), kalau Ryuuji pergi ke rumah Hiroto!" balasku kesal, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dengan wajah kutekuk tanpa mempedulikan mama yang belum selesai bicara.

Aku kesal! Dan aku hanya bisa menumpahkan kekesalanku di kamar mandi dengan berteriak (di air) sambil menangis. Kenapa, sih? Memangnya aku tidak boleh bermain diluar (baca: kerumah Hiroto) ? lebih baik aku bermain diluar daripada dirumah aku diabaikan karena tidak ada yang memperhatikanku.

Haruya selalu mendapat mainan baru dan baju baru. Dia juga selalu diajak kemana pun mama pergi, serta disayang oleh oma dan opa, yang terkadang mereka malah lupa namaku! Huh, semua itu terlalu menyakitkan bagiku!

Kak Fuusuke pun juga salalu unggul dalam berbagai hal. Dia punya koleksi semua robot yang dia inginkan. Bahkan, waktu SMP tahun lalu, dia punya laptop baru dan HP baru. Sedangkan aku hanya mendapatkan HP bekasnya (dan computer bekasnya!). Kalau dia pergi sama papa, dia pasti bisa membawa apa pun yang dia mau, terutama sama es krim favorite nya.

* * *

><p><strong>* * * * * * * * * * * KUFUFUFU* * * * * * * * * * * *<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ryuu, kenapa kamu nggak bicara saja baik-baik sama Mamamu kalau kamu terluka karena diperlakukan tidak adil?" Tanya Hiroto.<p>

Hari ini aku bermain (lagi) ke rumah Hiroto. Aku memainkan salah satu boneka Prancis miliknya. Katanya itu salah satu oleh-oleh hadiah dari Oma nya.

"Ah, percuma. Nggak ada gunanya! Orang dewasa kan selau punya alas an! Alasannya ada banyak!"

"Tapi, kalau kamu terus-terusan memendam kekesalanmu seperti itu, kamu malah hanya akan menjadi Ryuuji yang pemarah, galak, mudah tersinggung dan nggak ceria!"

Aku menoleh kearah Hiroto. Apa benar aku selama ini seperti yang dikatakan Hiroto barusan? ya, barangkali aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik, ramah serta kaya, mungkin aku juga terlalu egois mementingkan diri sendiri, sehingga aku nggak punya teman selain Hiroto.

"Aku pasti nggak bakal bisa bicara didepan Mama, Hiro, karena aku pasti akan menangis duluan, saking banyaknya rasa sakit hatiku…" ucapku lirih.

"Ya, menangis saja dulu, baru deh mengungkapkan isi hatimu sama Mamamu. Seorang Mama pasti bisa mengerti perasaan anaknya (terutama anak perempuan)," kata Hiroto menasehati.

Apa benar begitu? Dulu, sebelum ada Haruya, aku dan mama memang sering berbicara bersama dari hati ke hati, sehingga kami merasa dekat dan mengerti satu sama lain. Menyenangkan rasanya.

Ah, tapi sekarang… aku masih ragu. Mama 'kan, sekarang selalu sibuk... sibuk mengurus Haruya.

* * *

><p><strong>* * * * * * * * * * * KUFUFUFU* * * * * * * * * * * *<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari minggu ini, Opa dan Oma datang berkunjung kerumahku. Mereka langsung asyik dengan Haruya, lalu Opa ngobrol seru dengan Kak Fuusuke dan Oma asyik dengan Haruya. Tahu nggak, bahkan saking asyik dan serunya, mereka sampai sama sekali tidak menanyakan kepada papa mama, mengapa aku tidak bersama mereka! Huh, opa dan oma benar-benar sudah melupakan aku!<p>

Ah, lebih baik aku pergi main kerumah Hiroto saja. Kebetulan, hari ini Hiroto dan mamanya akan membuat kue, sehingga aku pun bisa membantu mereka juga. Yaa, kupikir itu lebih baik dan menyenangkan, daripada aku harus terjebak di rumah melihat keceriaan orang-orang yang bahkan tidak mempedulikan aku lagi.

"Ryuuji, mau kemana?" Tanya mama tiba-tiba saat melihatku berjalanke arah pintu keluar rumah.

"Mau kerumah Hiroto!" jawabku singkat.

"Lho, semua keluarga kan, sedang berkumpul dirumah. Masa' Ryuuji malah pergi…"

Mendengar jawaban mama, malah membuatku hampir menangis karena rasa kesal, marah, kecewa, iri dan entah apalagi… (repot nyebutinya satu-satu). Tiba-tiba saja mama merangkul pundakku, mengajakku duduk di halaman belakang rumah.

"Ryuuji, jujur saja sama Mama. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?"

Sejenak aku ragu, tapi karena sudah terlanjur ketahuan, aku hanya menangis (malah nangis sepuas-puasnya). Kemudian sambil sesekali menahan sesenggukan isak tangis, aku cerita sama mama tentang semua perasaanku yang sebenarnya, yaitu bahwa aku merasa diperlakukan tidak adil, tidak disayang, tidak diperhatikan.

"Kalau Mama memang sayang sama Ryuuji, mestinya Mama adil, dong! Jangan cuma Haruya dan Kak Fuusuke saja! Yang butuh perhatian kan bukan cuma mereka saja, tapi Ryuuji juga butuh, Ma…" seruku hampir berteriak tapi tertahan karena isak tangisku.

Tanpa diduga, mama langsung memelukku erah sekali. Kemudian, mama menghapus air mataku dan air matanya yang juga telah membasahi pipinya. _'Ah, Mama menangis…?'_

"Sayang, Mama nggak menyangka bahwa hal-hal sepele seperti itu akan melukai hatimu. (bukan 'akan' tapi 'telah') Maafkan Mama ya, sayang! Mungkin Mama terlalu sibuk, sehingga tidak memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang ternyata sangat berarti bagimu. Mulai sekarang, Mama akan lebih memperhatikan kalian dengan baik. Sungguh, Mama menyesal sudah membuatmu terluka…"

Ah… rasanya lega sekali hatiku. Seolah sebongkah batu raksasa yang ada dalam hatiku hancur lebur tak tersisa, setelah kuungkapkan semua persaanku kepada mama. Terimakasih juga buat Hiroto, sahabatku yang paling memahamiku_. _Setelah jujur dan terbuka sama mama, ternyata semuanya memang menjadi lebih baik. Aku sangat ingin punya banyak teman seperti Hiroto yang ramah dan selalu ceria.

* * *

><p>***<strong>*** FINISH ******<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

HUAHAHAHAHAHAH ! *tawa laknat* Akhirnya saia berhasil juga menyelesaikan fic gaje ke-2 saia. Tapi... pendek :'(

Yah, ceritanya ini hampir mirip sama kehidupanku sih. Tapi kan saia gak punya kakak, saia cuma punya adik *cowok*. Ini hasil cerita kolaborasian dari curhatan teman-teman saia. Hohohoho… thanks banget ya, minna! Oh, ya, hampir lupa! **Special Thanks for Mbak Rini.V** yang mau-maunya merapikan cerita kolaborasian saia ini. *hug*

**Fuusuke** : Sejak kapan aku jadi kakaknya 'teh hijau' ?

**Haruya **: WOY! Siapa yang mau jadi adeknya 'teh hijau' !

**Ryuuji** : Siapa juga yang mau punya adek yang kepalanya numbuh tulip!

**Hiroto** : Aku jadi anak baik, ya… ? sahabat Ryuu~

**Ryuuji ** : Huh! Kenapa aku punya sahabat seperti 'nekomimi'?

**Hiroto ** : Ryuu, kok ngomong begitu sih? Jahat!

**Fuusuke ** : hm… aku jadi kakaknya 'Tulip' juga,ya…

**Haruya** : APA MAKSUDMU, HAH, ES!

**SPAzell** : Hadoh! Berisik banget, deh! Saia sedang mengistirahatkan tangan saia nih!

Dan Author pun di jadiin barbeque di planet alien…..

** ***********MIND TO REVIEW? PLEASE***************


End file.
